Had enough of silly love songs?
by girlbehindtheglass
Summary: A Moulin Rouge inspire Jack and tooth fanfic. A young dentist/writer has run away from her constricting family to the free thinking world of the bohemian rebirth in Paris. She is wrangled into meeting the handsome and tortured jewel of The Moulin Rouge who's enslaved to work there forever. She can't break the chains ...but can she make living just a little easier? review plz :D
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY of the Guardian franchise…..as much as I wish I could own it …I can not.**

**Chapter 1**

**I guess I should start at the beginning. That's how most stories go, right? Well… this is the story… of how the love of my life… died. **

**It all started I guess when I left my repressed life in Mexico and snuck on a boat for Paris. I was at the time a young stupid and terribly ambitious dentist with an obsession with writing. Being from a place that's only export is tobacco we are what the 'educated realm' calls a third world country. But I can say that no one on the earth craved words and knowledge as much as me. **

"**It's a city of sin!" my father had told me when I told him I was planning to leave for Paris. But I knew that it was very far from the truth. Paris was a place full of life and creativity! It was the city of lights and love and nothing but opportunity for someone like me! So I snuck on a boat for paris and found a cheap room across from a place called…The Moulin Rouge. I had no idea what it was at the time, but I would soon found out. **

**As soon as I had paid the landlady my last pennies for this room a loud crash came through the room. The walls shook and the floor vibrated violently. I turned to see an unconscious and extremely large Russian man laying on my floor. I saw 3 faces peer down through the gaping hole in my ceiling and then dissapear quickly. Just then a knock came at my door. When I opened it I found a chubby midget with a pleasant face dressed in a nun's habit standing in the doorway. The small man smiled and gestured to the unconscious Russian . **

"**Oh! Of course.." I breathed moving aside to let the small man inside. I then proceeded to watch the small man mutely struggle to lug the giant of a man out of my room to no availe.**

"**Let me help you!" I exclaimed grabbing the sleeping giant's arms and then pulling him aross the floor with the happy man pushing the other end against his boots. **

"**You have it alright Sandy?!"a thick Australian accent asked from the top of the stair outside my door. I watched as a sun kissed hard faced man came to the top of the stairs. I looked down at the tiny man as he gave the taller man a thumbs up. The Australian came down the steps quickly and took the other end of the Russian in his hands . We dragged the man up the steps as he snored away and then dumped him in the doorway of the room. **

"**So who is this?" I watched the Australian's green eye's study me intently. The short man stepped in front of me and signed to the larger man with his hands.**

"**Well nice to meet you!" he said happily shaking my smaller hand vigorously. I saw that under his long sleaved dress shirt were long and thick lined tatoos,which no doubt extended all over. **

"**We never have neighbors!" **

"**Ahem?" a voice chirped from behind and I gazed at a person who was quiet unidentifiable in gender. **

"**My god! Can we please get back to rehersal!" the person snapped and the other two rolled their eyes. **

**I watched them as they walked back to instrements lying around the room. The Australian flipped a top hat on his head from atop the acordian's music holder. **

"**ready?" he asked the small man. **

"**Wait! No stop! Aren't we forgetting something?!" a very loud voice asked suddenly. I jumped and gazed back in the doorway. **

**Now awake was the incredibly large man who had left a hole in my ceiling. **

"**Never without you North." the Australian replied smirking. **

"**Alright people focous!" the stranges creature in the corner screeched wrapping it's conductor's baton on the stand. **

**I quietly sat myself down on the bed and listened to the bizzar noises that came from the instraments.**

**The large Russian man belted out a strange line of notes and I winced. **

"**No!nonononononononononono!" the unidentifiable person in the corner yelled odvious frustration pouring out of it's face. **

"**It needs to say something like… like…" **

"**The rocks vibrate with the sound of voices?…no … the world rings loudly with strong song…" **

**This mental battle went on for a few moments and my brain began to hurt. **

"**The hills are alive with the sound of music…." I sang softly leaning on my arm.**

"**what was that?" the Russian asked turning to me quickly. His wide blue eyes gazed at me intently and I felt an embarrassed blush come on my face. **

"**The hills are alive with the sound of music…." I replied. Then I was swiftly grabbed up off the bed and flopped down on a ladder. **

"**Sing it loud and clear so everyone can hear!" the Russian beamed and I wanted to crawl back and polish my dentist equipment. I took a deep breath and sang a little clearer. **

"**The hills are alive with the sound of music …with songs they have sung for a thousand years…." **

**I watched the men in the room's eyes' widen in awe and then they began jumping back to their instruments.**

"**Sing with me …umm..what is your name?" he asked me hiding he question behind his hand. I giggled and replied.**

"**Rompe Dientes…but you can call me Tooth." **

**The large man smiled widely and we belted out the music together on the ladder. **

**It was the most exciting and bazzar things I had ever done. But this is what I had come to paris to do…. Find this wonderful and enchanting world where anything was possible. **

"**So yes you stay with us !" the Russian exc;laimed happily. "We will be rich and famous!" **

"**But I'm no actor of singer or musician…" I protested weakly. **

"**Neither are we in a matter of speaking." the Australian replied scratching the back of his head. **

"**No we are play writers! We make stories come to life on stage!" the Russian cut in and then the midget came into my view and he signed at me. **

"**You want me to write the script?" **

"**Who better?! You are creator of star line!" the Russian bellowed and I shrank. **

"**What am I chop liver!" the creature behind them roared. "I can't take this abuse anymore!" it anounced and then prompty stormed ou of the apartment. **

"**Come with us and we will show you what this world of rebirth can do for you." I gazed around at the men and then smiled . **

"**But I'm just a dentist…" I stated half smiling. **

"**You have talent! You're then best we've encountered yet! " the Australian exclaimed. **

**I looked at him and then back at the Russian. **

"**I can't promise anything…" I replied. **

"**That's all we need! Now! Celebration music and wine!" The giant announced and then threw open a cabinet. **

"**I'm Aster by the way… Aster Bunnymund… and this here is Sanderson Mandel …" he was interrupted as the small man signed in front of me. **

"**He says you can call him Sandy." the Australian smiled crossing his arms. **

"**And I am Nicholas Saint North." the Russian man boomed slamming down the bottle of wine and glasses. **

"**I pour tonight bunny…and we will toast! To our new friend… and savior .." **

"**I never should have trusted you …" Aster snarled at North's nickname. The Russian slapped him on the back and laughed loudly. **

"**This is going to be big success… I can feel it…in my belly!" he roared clutching his rather large gut. **

"**We still have to figure out who'll be presenting this little guggey." Aster stated between gulps of wine. **

"** of course." **

**I had nearly chocked to death on the grape wine and gazed at him. **

"**You ren't serious!?" I demanded terrified.**

"**Why not?! you have a knack for making things up on the spot no?" North asked me bringing the wine bottle to his lips. **

**My mouth gaped like a bottom feeder fish and I stuttered. **

"**I don't want to present! This is you're play …I just got here!" **

"**Of course you do… I can tell Tooth." he stated raising an eyebrow knowingly. **

**In that moment I could see it though… my name up in light and I could rub it in the face of my nay sayer family back home. **

"**But what do I do?" I asked relenting. **

"**Well… we'll take yo to see a man… his name is Frost." North replied as I watched Aster roll his eyes. **

"**Who is he?" I asked my skin prickling nervously. **

**All the man in the room exchanged glances and then Sanderson signed something to me. **

"**He says he's the only person Missour .Luna will listento… and he's the only one with enough money to put on a show like this. He owns the Moulin Rouge… he just a bloody show pony if you ask me." Aster stated spitting on the floor. **

"**Who?" I asked confused. **

"**Frost… the women of paris spill out of every nook and cranny in that place every night to seee him preform. But honestly I could teach a monkey to do better." Aster grumbled. **

**I had no idea exactly what I would be walking myself into at the time… but when it all comes right down to it …who really does? **

"**But you …my dear ..need an audience with him." the Russian man stated solumly. **

"**I take it that's not an easy feet?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. **

"**With your looks it won't be hard but…leave all the little details to us." he replied with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. **

"**How do I know I can trust you?" I asked walking around the hole in the floor. **

"**We don't lie when we say you are the best… no one I have met has been able to do what you just did! You are special Tooth! I wouldn't lie to someone who has the idea of leaving." **

**I stood for a moment contemplating the situation then smiled back at him. **

**I really had nothing to loose. **

"**Fine…I'm in." I sighed smiling happily. All the men smiled back and then Sandy ran to his instrument and motioned for Aster to follow. **

"**Shall we Sheila'?" Aster asked her smirking. **

"**Absolutely…" I laughed happily. **

**I should have known that this dream wouldn't last forever. But at this point it had only just begun.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Moulin Rouge was unlike anything I could have imagined. It was an explosion of colors and sounds , rich to my eyes. I almost forgot why I had come to such a place as I got lost in the spectical that was Moulin Rouge.

"Leave everything to us Sheila." Aster had stated to me softly when we entered. I Felt myself clutching my maniscript closer to me than necessary as if to prevent me from getting lost to the sea of colors.

"And by the way… You love lovely." he added and I smiled back in thanks.

I knew he had just said it to be nice but I was thankful anyway. I was nothing special. Nothing elegant or radiant. I was the daughter of a sugar cane worker from mexico who had a strange gift for fixing teeth. I has nothing. I felt dwarfed by the sights of the place and the women all done up for a night to them selves.

"Relax … we will make sure you meet Frost." North stated softly as he dragged me through the throng of people to a red velevt table in a corner.

I looked around at the women around me and tried to mimike their movements.

I adjusted my dress slightly but then pulled the heavy fabric back into place. I looked around at the shoes on the women's feet and then gazed down at my own dirty boots . The shoes were not mine since all I had brought were my sandals from home and had come from Sanderson. I looked down at the dingy color of my thin cotton blouse and thick traditional skirt of yellow blue and green. I looked down at it and suddenly wished I was back home. I could still spell the biting smell of the river on my clothes and I rubbed at the hem absently.

"Excuse me Miss?"

I jumped startled as a hand came and rested on my shoulder.

"Y-yes?" I asked timidly as I looked up at a group of rich looking older women.

"Where did you get such an excusit hair beice?" the oldest of the group asked.

"I-it was my mother's." I replied smiling weakly at them.

"Well we think it's just lovely." they agreed and I watched as they disappeared into the mass of bodies.

"I told you…" a voice laughed triumphantly near my ear. I rolled my eyes at Aster and continued picking at myself.

I tried to pretend like I didn't hear the women around me gushing over this Frost man.

"He's the most beautiful thing on this earth!"

"Nothing compares!"

"I wonderr if his hair is natural?"

"Those eyes make you want to melt , don't they?"

"He will see me this time ! I'll make sure of it…"

"He has the voice of an angel and the looks to match."

I could feel the knot beginning in the pit of my stomach and I began to feel sick.

"You alright?" North asked his boombing voice carrying above the rest of the chatter.

"No… I feel ill." I reported trying to breath steadily. I reached into my blouse instinctively and retreaved my mother's necklace. I rand the old feather's through my fingers and I felt my hear begin to slow.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world … don't be silly…. You are very special my darling Tooth."

I remembered those words clearly as if it was yesterday and I pictured my beautiful blond haired mother.

"Will be easy Tooth….you just trust us."

I smiled up at him and was about to reply when a slight hush fell over the dance hall. I gazed around to see if the show was staring but nothing was happening.

I began to hear a word pass through the crowd. One word that now I say with hatred.

Black.

Like the depths of hell and the inside of her soul.

Black was her name. And I watched as she glided through the room. Like a poison . Slow and aganizing.

She was scarcly there with drawn features and sickly skin. But despite that off hand she was by far the lovelest woman in the room. Her bright red lips were set in a hard line and her back was strait as an arrow. Her black gown seemed to be part of her being and the large diamonds that sat around her neck and wrist glinted with a strange golden hue.

"Who is she?" I asked softly leaning over to Aster.

"That Ms. Tooth is The Duchess of Nightmare… She's as witchy as they come and she's worse than that on good days."

A slight chill ran up my spine as I gazed up at her in the private box behind us.

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN ! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" a giant voice boombed all around me and the crowd became absolutely silent. I tore my eyes away from the woman in the dark box and turned quickly to the main floor. I looked around as the women in the room were fixated on the single beam of light streaming down from high up. I heard a loud slaming of a door and the whole crowd spun their heads to the left. I watched a group of men in sharply fitted tuxes and slicked back hair walk from a mirror and clop loudly to the center of the room in highly polished dresss shoes.

I watched the men take a stnce in a flat line on each side of the room and they quickly flipped out silver trays on the inside of their dress coats and drapped a small tea towel over their arm.

"Butlers." I muttered to myself softly as a few more came out carrying a large black box.

The strange sound of machine backfire resounded for a few seconds and then a piano began to play.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs…. I look around me and I see it isn't so… Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…well whats wrong with that…I'd like to know…"

The voice sounded like bells. It was clear and strong and rang in my ears like the song of a bird. The words seemed to flow so naturally in the voice it was like listening to a chour.

I then watched in amazment as the black box exploded and thousands of colored sparks rained down on the audience.

"Cause here I go …again!"

A women near my table screeched happily and I whipped my head around to see the most amazing looking man I had ever seen.

The single briliant spot light pinned him to the floor and he smirked as he continued to sing. I watched him and felt my jaw fall open.

He really was as amazing as they said. His brilient pale skin and striking white hair almost seemed to glow under the hot spot light I gaped at him as he was swished up to the stage where the other man had begun to sing with him. The harmony was amazing and it was like they were one person.

The fervor of women in the room seemed to almost drown out their singing as the lovely man smiled down at them clamoring up towards the stage.

His voice and presence in the room was enough to make me shiver as his shocking blue eyes passed over me. I felt frozen. Its felt like he had pinned me down to my seat and I looked over at Nicholas my browl drawing together worriedly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Sandy. He smiled up at me encouragingly and then motioned for me to follow him. He dragged me away to the edge of the crowd and I looked around confused. He held a small finger to his lips and winked . I gave him a concerned look and began to turn back to the crowd. He quickly caught my hand and then dragged me once again but this time to a back hallway where a door sat vibrating from the pounding music on the other side of the door.

" ? What is this?" I had asked quietly. He signed something quickly to me and I then heard a lot of shouting and a couple of bangs against the wall. Suddenly the door was flung open and I was knocked back behind the hard surface, slamming my head against the wall in the process.

"You drunken fools ! You will pay for this!" A a voice shrieked on the other side of the door.

"We're you goin sweet heart!" A thick Australian accent called and I winced. I tried to get back up but Sandy yanked me back down. I began o protest but he placed a small hand over my mouth and then pointed to the crack in the doorframe. I looked at him confused and he then signed to me and pointed to the door. I looked at him once again but then moved closer to the door and saw a very angry and deshevled Dushess. Her eyes were like flaming topaz in the soft light of the hall and she quickly turned and stomped away from the door. I watched as two men dressed in black suits wearing purple colored glasses followed after her and I was then yanked up onto my feet.

"Come on Sheila ! Show time." Aster state pulling me through the door and into the private box I had seen the duchess inside not 12 minuets earlier.

"What?!" I demanded my mouth flapping wildly as he pushed me down into a seat. I looked out of the box at the floor seeing people around me .

"What are we doing?!" I demanded hitting Aster on the arm and turning to him with a ficious look.

"Just go along!" he hissed crossing his arms. I teitchishly tugged on the hem of my skirt and gazed out at the crowd as my palms became clammy. I had managed to completely loose track of the show until I was nearly blinded by a bright white light moments later.

I tried to blink off the spots in my eyes but my vision was obscured by a dark shadow.

"I believe you are expecting me?" a silky voice asked . I gazed up at the figure who had helped me regain my sight and I felt my jaw drop open. My voice seemed to have scampered away to the recesses of my throat and I couldn't move.

I felt Aster's elbow dig into my ribs and I squeeked. While I tried to find a voice the crowd booed.

"Sorry ladies … my choice tonight." the stunning figure before me stated. I felt Sandy"s hands shove against my back and I began to move.

"Aww…." he fake pouted and turned to the audience of women. I stiffly wobbled towards him with the help of Sandy and felt my hand brush against his silk suit. The sensation sent shivers up my spine and I lost myself.

"Well?" he asked his gorgous eyes silently examining me.

"yes…" I finally croaked softly. His face changed into a playful smirk and he yanked me over the box wall.

His hands were strong and a type of electricity shot through me and goosebumps rose on my arms.

"I'm glad you've taken an interest in our business." he stated as he pulled me gently onto the stage.

I throught for sure I was going to faint but I replied softly.

"Of course … "

"Well you didn't have to…" he continued as he spun me.

I tried to recover but alll I could say was the same thing.

"Of course…."

To my embaressment he laughed lightly and remarked, "Few words … I'm sure you're very beautiful when you talk more…"

"Oh god no!" I began and I then slapped my hands over my mouth and then remembered my script.

He cocked an eyebrowl at me and laughed nervously.

"Umm actually I wanted to read you something…" I stated not quiet understanding where my voice was coming from.

"Really?… well…why don't we discuss this later …" he began andthen pulled me close.

"in private…" he finished in a whispered in my ear. His breath was odly cold and I bit my lip trying not to squeek.

"Sure…" I replied as he spun me again. I felt like my head was about to pop off and I could barely focous on my dancing feet and I gazed up at him star struck. Another playful smirk graced his face and my heartbeat shot up like a bullet out of a gun.

"Till later then?" he asked as he held me at arms length.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips gently. The coldness of his soft kiss was something I had never experienced . I winced slightly and dumbly nodded my head in reply to his statement. He once again smirked at me and I then was snatched off the stage.

" ! You did it!" North belowed as he yanked meaway from the stage.

I had barely had time to process what had just happened myself but as I relized I felt faint.

I listened to the uproar of the crowd as the beautiful man climbed a glitering staircase to a mirror.

"What's wrong with that.." his voice rang and then for a moment everything went still. I watched his face contort in pain as he clutched his head. I watched him stiffle a scream and then his face fadded back to it's original look of care freeness.

I should have known… but how could I?

I gazed at him at he smiled and walked through the door, disappearing from sight and into the blackness behind stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood in front of a small golden door and I felt light headed and sick.

"Leave it to us… you'll get your pitch of the play if we have anything to say about it." Aster had stated to me not long before they had left me in front of the door.

I shakily reached my hand up to the door's wooden exterior and hovered for a moment taking a deep breath.

I left 2 heavy knocks in my hand's place and waited nervously. When no answer came I waited a bit longer then called out.

"Hullo?…"

No answer came still and I reached out for the door knob and twisted the cold metal. I realized just what I was doing and I stopped momentarily. But curiosity got the better of me and I pushed open the door and poked my head in. The room was mostly dark except for the street lamps casting light dimly in the room and the bright beam of moonlight that shone in through a window in the ceiling. Directly beneath the moonlight I saw a slumped over figure. His white hair was messy and he had his suit jacket off and dress shirt unbuttoned. I felt a small blush on my face but couldn't stop looking. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair and turned his pale face towards the large window across the room. The street lamps' light brought his face to light and I saw his expression.

Sadness…

It was in extreme contrast with the man I had danced with earlier.

He leaned his arms on his knees and sighed heavily. The moonlight seemed to give his a sort of glow. Not quiet like the spot light from the show… it was more suited to him in a way. His pale hands came up and clasped together against his forehead.

"What am I doing wrong…" he whispered. I was awestruck to say the least at the pureness of his features.

He once again looked out the window and then flopped back on the bed with a groan. I heard a slight tinkling of something metal and I saw it glimmer in the moonlight.

A chain. Thin and long. But attached to his left hand by a silver band. As I examined this the lights flipped on.

"I'm sorry…I didn't hear you knock… I would have made myself more presentable for you." he stated as I felt my face catch fire.

"No..no …it's fine." I suddenly felt as though I was guilty of something and I wanted to leave him alone, but I had a job to do.

"You can come in…" he laughed lightly and his face changed back to the mask. I skittered in and closed the door softly. I stood a few feet away and looked at him as he slipped off his bow tie. He then unbuttoned his shirt a little more and then stood.

"So…you said you wanted to read me something?…" he asked walking towards me. I felt like a cornered mouse being stocked by a cat and I tried to distract myself.

"Y-you don't have to stand…" I began but his face was already close to mine. My brain got fussy again and I stood back.

"Sure if that's not how you want it…" he growled softly as he sat back on the bed.

"Well it's just I'm not very good at it yet and I don't want you to be standing if I mess up." I explained hastily.

"Oh… I see. You don't have to worry about that…" he breathed hotly as he got up again. His hands flew to my skirt and he slid it up . Squeaked loudly and tried to pull away but he grabbed my other leg and hoisted me up so he was holding me. My legs we awkwardly wrapped around his waist as he kissed my neck. I let out a surprised yelp and tried to push him away as he turned around the we both crashed down onto the bed.

"I'm sure you're really good.." he whispered brassily in my ear. I quickly rolled away and tried to escape to the other side of the room and began to speak.

"It's a little bit funny…"

He stopped monetarily and then smirked knowingly.

"ahhh..I see…" he breathed and then pulled me back on top of him.

I yelped again and tried to continue.

"tell me some poetry…" he whispered in my ear as he bite down on my earlobe.

"I-it-s not-t one of those …you can….easily hide…" I tried to say as I climbed off again and ran to the window.

"Aww..come on. don't be shy…" he sighed as he walked after me. I listened to the sound of that chain and the song was there… my voice moved on it's own …soft at first but as it gained volume he stopped.

"My gift is my song…. And this ones for you…"

I turned my bright red face to him and continued.

"And you can tell everybody…this is your song… it may be quiet simple but… now that it's done… I hope you don't mind …I hope you don't mind…that I put down in words… how wonderful life is…now you're in the world…"

I leaned up against the window behind me to steady myself and I rubbed the feather's on my necklace reverently.

His face seemed lost for words so I continued.

"I sat on the roof… and kicked up the moss… some of these verses well they got me quiet cross… but the sun's been quiet kind …while I wrote this song… it's for people like you…that ..keep it turned on."

I watched a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as it hung open.

"Excuse me forgetting… but these things I do… You see I've forgotten if their green or blue… but well the thing is …what I really need …your's are the sweetest eyes …I've ever seen.

He stood up and gently took my hand. My voice stopped in my throat and I felt like I was choking on air.

"I…I..don't really know what to say…" he breathed as he pulled me close.

"I…I think…I think I'm…in love…"

I felt my heart start to race and I gazed up into his face.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world…falling in love with such a talented … beautiful… duchess…" he laughed brushing his lips against mine. The electricity was numbing and I laughed a little back.

"Duchess?"

"The title isn't really that important…" he added as he brushed his lips against mine again.

"I-I'm not a duchess…"

"What?" he laughed.

"I-I'm a dentist… w-well now I'm a writer I suppose…" I replied as he pulled away from me.

"A writer?" he asked.

"Yes…I suppose." I answered my heart beat threatening to collapse my lungs.

"Oh god! Don't tell me you're one of those Guardian's of the revolution are you?! Oh god! Nonononononononononononononono!" he exclaimed putting his hands behind his head and shutting his eyes tight.

"Well..yes I am." I replied pulling myself up a little straighter.

"Oh dear god! I can't believe I mistook you for the duchess!" he hissed angrily kicking a chair next to him.

"You have to get out of here before the duchess shows up…" he concluded grabbing my wrist and shoving me towards the door.

He stepped in front of me and slung open the door. But we were both met with the sight of a tall hairy man conversing with none other than the duchess.

My heart stopped momentarily as he shoved me back onto the floor and slammed the door.

"Seriously?" he hissed at the door and then a knock resounded in the room.

"Hide!" he spat as the door began to open.

"Frost…are you ready for the duchess?" the hairy man asked as he kicked me behind a small table. I glared at him as he replied.

"yes ..she can come in…" He glared back at me and mouthed "get out".

I began to crawl towards the door but it swiftly opened and the duchess entered.

"I wondered when I'd finally get you…" he stated smirking at her. The duchess smirked back and walked up to him.

"I'm terribly sorry I made you wait so long Jack… these drunken buffoons messed up my dress and I had to fetch a new one… but why don't we start with some Champaign…hmm?" she asked him in a thick British accent.

"Oh…No! no umm..I don't need it.. Why don't we just get started?" he asked seductively and she laughed lightly.

"Well of course …how can I refuse you…"

He yanked her onto the bed with him and in between kissing her he motioned for me to go. I started to crawl away but was stopped again by the duchess's voice.

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet though… lets have that Champaign…"

"No… I mean… it's a little bit funny… "

"what?" she asked confused turning away from me and the Champaign bottle.

"This feeling… " he gazed over at me for help and I mouth "inside"

"Inside…not one of those you can…" I mouthed again "easily hide"

"Easily hide…I don't have much money..but if I did…I'd buy a big house…were we both could live…"

He pulled her close and sang the last bit. I gazed up at him from the floor and watched his as he brought his lips to her ear and sang.

"I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind…that I put down in words…" His eyes flickered momentarily away from her and came to rest on me.

"How wonderful life is…now you're in…the world…"

My face got hot and I was short of breath.

"That was lovely Jack…" she stated.

"It's from Spectacular spectacular… the show we hope to be putting on ..with your help of course." he stated with his eyes still locked on me. I started to get up towards the door and quietly opened it up. But there in the doorway were the men I had seen before with the duchess. Luckily however they had their backs to the door and I quietly shut it again.

"I would love too…" she replied and began to turn to get the Champaign.

"No..don't worry about that…you must know the effect you have on men!" he exclaimed and grabbed her wrists.

"We have to wait… you must leave…" he stated suddenly and I watched with some amusement her face contort in confusion and then she began to protest.

"No…you're so intoxicating… you have to go…I can't trust myself… we have to wait till opening night…" he explained pushing her towards the door.

I hastily retreated behind the table again and then looked at him.

"But!…" the duchess began but he cut her off.

"Opening night…you won't be sorry…" he added blocking the doorway so she couldn't reenter.

"I ..I suppose…" she began and he then shut the door. He locked down at me shooting imaginary daggers at me.

"Do you have any idea what she would have done to you if she found you!?" he demanded hauling me to my feet. I hen watched in slight shock as he clutched his head in pain and cried out.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly touching his arm. He shoved me away and then yelled out again in pain as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I dropped to the floor. I hit his face a few times and then laid my head against his chest.

"Oh god …is he dead?' I asked myself softly. I felt a little panic set in and I momentarily hypervenalated.

"Please don't be dead!" I hissed softly as I listened intently to his chest.

"Oh thank god…" I breathed sighing happily.

"Oh my darling ….another thing.." a voice stated and I froze in fear. I looked up at the duchess's glowing golden eyes.

"Umm…" I began but I was cut off by his deep voice.

"Oh hello dear …we were just rehearsing…" he stated groggy from his fainting spell and smiled at her. Her face changed and it grew dark and deadly.

"What do you take me for!? A fool?!" she demanded crossing her arms.

"No of course not …this is the writer of the play we're doing. I was so inspired by your visit I called an emergency rehearsal.

"Please …I'm not an idiot…I'm supposed to believe that you were just rehearsing ! Shirtless on the floor in the arms of another woman totally alone. " she asked her face growing scarier by the minuet.

"Of course they were not alone silly duchess." a booming voice stated and out of the bathroom walked North. I had never been so excited to see anyone in my whole life.

"we were just going over lines moments ago…" Aster's voice stated coming around the corner as well. The duchess shot them an incredulous look and then turned back to Frost.

"Well if you're rehearsing where is Phil?" she asked stiffly.

"We didn't want to bother Phil tonight." He began when the door swung open and the large hairy man from before barged in.

"My dear duchess I'm so sorry…" he began but Frost had cut him off.

"it's alright Phil the duchess knows about our emergency rehearsal."

Phil's face flashed with a moment of confusion then he agreed loudly.

"Oh yes of course."

"Well …then…Phil …what is it about." the duchess demanded. Phil's false smile faded quickly and he glanced at Frost.

"Well it's about…it's about…"

""Umm… North?" he asked. The large man looked off guard but he simply looked at me and hit me on the back.

"She is writer and brain of play…she will explain." he stated. I felt my stomach drop to the floor and my mouth went dry.

"Well…it's a …set in…"

"Switzerland !" Aster announced

"Switzerland?" the duchess asked appalled.

"India! It's set in India! … it's about a young courtesan …. A handsome man who in order to save his home has to seduce the wicked queen . But on the night of the seduction he crosses paths with a young destitute …sitar! Sitar player… but he thinks is the wicked queen because she's dressed like her for a play! They fall in love and have to keep their love hidden to save their home.

"So what happened at the end…" the duchess inquired. I racked my brain momentarily then started up again.

"well they get pulled apart and the sitar player doesn't think he loves her anymore… but they realize it was all a ruse by he evil queen to win the courtesan over. They then run away together…."

"Is someone going to die?" the duchess interrupted but I had ignored her.

"Well…generally I like it…" she concluded as I tried to catch my breath. I looked around at the people in the room and saw the dumbstruck faces.

"Well that's wonderful to hear!" Phil announced happily. I could feel the gaze of someone on the back of my head and I turned my head slightly and caught blue eyes. Heat crept up my neck in embarrassment and I turned my head away.

"Obviously…I have some conditions Phil…" the duchess stated.

We had done it… I had helped the Guardians o the revolution get a show… Things at this point had begun to make sense. But as I had stood there drinking in the situation I realized something. Jack frost was not something I had counted on. And as the drunken revelry of celebration raged above my head that night I tried to write.

But I couldn't… I polished every tooth in my human skull and still no inspiration. I couldn't help but stare out the window. I couldn't stop reliving what had just happened… and all I could think about was… _Is he? _


	4. Chapter 4

I suppose at the time it was my stupid curiosity and refusal to give up. But whatever it was I began to feel like a fool.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself softly as I rubbed my arms trying to keep warm. I had momentarily stopped to catch my breath as the rain kept coming down. My clothes stuck to me with saturation and I tucked hair behind my ear as I continued to climb. The cold water dripped down from the rusty steps of the fire escape and I could see the end was near.

A few more flights of steps and I was resting on the top platform. The grated surface dug into my hands as I leaned on it to catch my breath once again. The light from inside his room fell on the cold rain making them sparkle.

I crawled around to his window and then stood at my full height. I looked inside at his brooding form on a bar stool. Before him was a canvas . It was an explosion of color on paper in the shape of a woman.

I lifted my numb hand to the window's surface and knocked lightly. I watched his body freeze slightly and he jerked his head around to the window. His icy blue eyes gazed through to me and he quickly set down his pallet and brush. My skin shivered as the rain came down harder and the wind started to blow.

"Are you insane!" he demanded as the window banged up in the frame.

"Maybe…" I replied dumbly gazing down at him.

"Well come in…" he sighed backing away from the window. As I slid into the warmness of the room I heard a lovely voice singing in French.

"Here… " he stated throwing a thick blanket at me. I smiled at him gratefully and wrapped it around myself.

"So what exactly is it you want?" he asked sitting back down on the bar stool. I gazed at him gaping slightly as he picked up his brush and pallet once again.

"You… you paint?" I asked softly.

"Yes..but I don't think that you came here to discuss my hobbies." he smirked at me over his shoulder. My face caught fire and I stuttered.

"Well.n-no but I just…I just wanted to thank you for getting me this job!" I spat nervously. He paused momentarily and then chuckled.

"You don't have to thank me …you did that all your self…"

"No…no I didn't. You stuck your neck out for me…I realize I'm not someone people would do that for…so thank you…Mr. Frost." I replied in protest. He spun around to face me and smiled softly.

"You can call me Jack… Jack Frost… funny… I still don't know your name." he stated crossing his arms.

"I-its…Rompe Dienetes… but I go by Tooth." I stated smiling widely.

"Tooth Fairy?" he asked and I covered my mouth in shock.

"Oh no!" I cried embarrassed covering my face. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish." I cried through my hands.

I listened to his laughed and I parted my fingers to look at him. But all I could see was the material of his dress shirt.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's a pretty name." he stated pulling my hands away from my eyes.

We stared at each other for a few moments and me dropped my hands.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked his face returning to its cold exterior. I caught my breath and replied.

"No!….that's not all I wanted to tell you…"I cried feebly. "well..really I wanted to ask…" I began

"What?" he asked softly.

"Earlier… when..we…when you thought I was the duchess… was it just all…"

"An act? That's my job… I make women believe what they want to think. It's my job." he replied icily. I flinched but continued.

"Well..it felt real to me."

"I make women BELIEVE I love them… I can't fall in love.

"What?…you can't fall in love?" I asked dumbstruck.

"It's bad for business." he replied solemnly.

"But…a life without love ..that's…that's terrible!" I exclaimed throwing the blanket from my shoulders. He jumped a little in surprise.

"Love is … perfect… perfect without having to be perfect… without rules or constrictions…. It's just life…" I concluded my face flushed from my outburst.

He sat quietly for a long while and then looked up at me.

"But that's how it has to be." he breathed and then I saw the look in his eyes.

The sadness in his face was overwhelming and I gazed at him intently.

"Yes it does…" he retorted

"No it doesn't…you can change it…" I began but stopped when his face came inches from mine.

"NO! I can't change how this is! It's not my choice to be like this! …" he yelled his eyes tearing up.

"All I really want to do is get away from this place!… stay away and never see it until it's a pile of ash!"

"Why?" I asked clutching the hem of my skirt. He huffed and raised his wrist to my face. The chain I had seen before dangled feebly from his wrist as if taunting him.

"This is why…I belong to the Moulin Rouge and it's owner… he keeps me trapped here … and if I try to leave… I'll be killed.." he choked as a tear slid down his face.

"what?… " asked softly my throat suddenly drying up.

"The men downstairs… the ones I'm sure you had to sneak past… I can't leave here… I'm kept under full time surveillance. I can't get out of here…" he sighed pulling my hands away from his face. He spun on his heels and leaned up against the wall opposite me. He ran his long fingers through his blindingly white hair and banged his head against the wall lightly. His face was drawn with stress and I watched as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a brilliant smile. And for the first time I realized it was a real one. I then noticed his teeth and my breath hitched. They were gorgeous…like fresh snow early in the morning.

"Oh wow…" I breathed inching closer.

"Are you even listening?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me the smile still on his face.

"Your teeth are amazing!" I exclaimed excitement boiling in my stomach as I inched closer.

"M-my what?" he asked but I was already lost in examination. They were teeth dentists only wish to see in a lifetime.

'May I ?" I asked happily.

"I..uh…I suppose." he replied shrugging and laughing abit. He opened his mouth and I gazed inside happily. So it was an odd thing to do…but his teeth were immaculate and I wasn't going to miss a chance at examining them.

"How…how do you take such good care of them?" I asked my eyes flitting around at the pearl like surfaces.

"I don't know… " he replied inching away abit.

"Sorry…I know it's odd..it's just..you just have such pretty teeth…" I sighed happily.

Thank you…" he breathed smiling up at me. I felt my pulse race and I got short of breath. His eyes were still teary and I suddenly felt guilt bubbling up in my stomach.

"I'm sorry…Jack…" I whispered and I kissed him on the cheek. I felt the electricity jolt my system and I blushed.

"Oh goodness! …I'm sorry Jack…I-I didn't mean to…"I squeaked weakly as I covered my mouth.

"Its fine…" he smiled at me. Then a knock came at the door and we froze.

" ..is everything alright in there?" a deep voice asked. He turned to me with a panicked look and ushered me towards the window.

"Yes…why?" he answered loudly. He threw a thick coat at me and winked.

I don't want to be the reason you get sick…tooth.." he whispered in my ear. I blushed and began to open the window.

"someone said they hear voices…Phil wont be pleased if your taking clients after hours." the voice stated .

"It probably just my records…ill turn it down." he called back. I was already out of the window in the pounding rain when I felt my wrist being yanked back. I crashed back not so gracefully into a pair of strong hands.

"can I see you again?" he whispered in my ear. At first I was unsure how to answer him but I felt my mouth move.

"When?" I asked softly back.

"tomorrow night.." he replied taking my hand. He kissed it softly like he had before and then smiled at me.

"You're going to be bad for business…I can tell."

I felt my face flush and I slipped away and out of his arms. The electricity hung in the air like a fog, and as I scaled the side of the building along the gutter I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"You amaze me Jack frost…" I whispered and continued my trek home.


End file.
